Ultraman Comp Chapter 2
Ultraman Comp Chapter 2 is a series about the hero of the same name and is a sequel to Ultraman Orb as well. Premise Years after the defeat of Maga-Orochi, a new threat targets Earth. The Planetary Invasion Union, a collective of aliens seeks to conquer the planet, hoping to use as both a colony in their collection and holding ground for the highly dangerous Artificial King Demon Beasts being created. During the appearance of the first one Maga-Giaguard, TLT employee Ittetsu Shibukawa is made the host of the ultra sent to defend them in Orb's place, Ultraman Comp. Together, the two along with a team of unusual people must stop the PIU from conquering the planet. Episodes and Specials Episodes # Meeting of Under Dogs #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Maga-Giaguard # For the Children #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Maga-Giaguard # The Unmarked Ramen Shop #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Bango, Verglas, Alien Doble Mita, Maga-Giras # Uncertain Once Again #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Maga-Ghostdon # Robot Girl #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Maga-Takkong, Alien Revole Charler, Signalion # Danger! PIU's Great Counterattack #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Maga-Red King, Maga-Zetton II, Verglas, Maga-Bat # The Formation of EDG #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Maga-Bat, Maga-Zetton II, Verglas # Baba's Tragedy #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Passer # Hello and Goodbye Old Friend #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Nova, Verglas # Future's Terror #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Zoiger, Jobarieh, Alien Reguran Kerolyas # The Dark King's Rebirth #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Verglas, Magatanothor (PIU Version) # Exceed the Dark Master! #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Verglas, Magatanothor (PIU Version) # No More Ultraman #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Maga-Lagoras, Alien Godley Heckos, Verglas # The Greatest Assault #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Verglas, Demaaga, Alien Gapiya Vex, Deavorick Machine Gun # Moving Up in the World #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Alien Gapiya Vex, Deavorick Machine Gun # The Assassin Strikes #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' # Meet your Idol #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' # Revengeance of Alien Pedan #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' # The Threads Between Us #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' # Foul Play #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' # The Old War #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' # Help of the Dead #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' # Worst Fears Come To Life #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' # March of the Doomer #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' # Tokyo Devastation #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Specials *Ultraman Comp The Movie: The Final Bond Characters EDG (Earth Defending Group) *'Ultraman Comp:' The current ultra defending Earth in Orb and Juggler's place, Unlike most other ultras in the Space Garrison, he looks up to ultras like 80, Great, Neos, Max, and similar. He's generally unsure of himself and panicks when making smaller mistakes for fear of dishonoring his idols' legacies. *'Ittetsu Shibukawa:' The human host of Ultraman Comp, the captain of EDG, and the commander of VTL's special intelligence unit. He's a nice guy and while kind of silly with his methods, he gets the job done. Ever since the SSP had to move to other places, he's kind of missed the spark they provided to his everyday work. *'Alien Babarue Ryuji Baba:' Friend of Shibukawa and a master at improvisation, he has since then been working greatly with children. He's friendly and feels remorse for his previous actions with the PIU. While initially not wanting to fight, the children encouraged him to assist Comp against Maga-Giaguard to which he did. *'Black Directive:' The cook of the group who joined after being convinced to by Shibukawa during multiple café visits. *'Maya:' The mechanic of the team that's an android who was formerly controlled by now dead Alien Zetton Maddock. *'Haruka Kirishima:' The technician of the group with the ability to see the future in her dreams. She often fears what she may see in her dreams may come next. VTL (Versatile Tactical Leader) *'Captain Agrale Kozuka:' The central leader of VTL, he's the main director of all the units. Likes Ittetsu a bit for his good work ethic. *'Captain Nakao Yasumnu:' Captain of the medical/rescue unit, she is largely friendly to Ittetsu and the EDG group. She does have an attraction to him, yet chooses to stay back as not to cause strife of any kind for his marriage. *'Captain Tada Soshou:' Captain of the attack unit, he is jealous of Ittetsu's EDG sub-group and the amount of monster kills they get compared to his unit. PIU (Planetary Invasion Union) *'Kyrie Lord:' The great leader of the PIU, Kyrie Lord also known as KL for short. *'Alien Gapiya Vex:' *'Alien Magma Gunho:' *'Alien Menace Petariox:' A traitor to the Menace race and outcasted for his radical dreams, he seeks to use the PIU's funding for the research of a "new" Plasma Spark. *'Maga-Bat:' Other *Ittetsu's Family **Keiko Yumeno **Tetsuko Shibukawa *Princess Tamayura *The Korenaga Family **Tomita Korenaga **Coda Korenaga *Biranki Kaiju and Seijin Main Series Artificial King Demon Beasts *Maga-Giaguard (Episode 1 - 2) **Giant (Episode 1 - 2) **Small (Episode 2) *Maga-Giras Brothers (Episode 3) **Maga-Red Giras **Maga-Black Giras *Maga-Ghostdon (Episode 4) *Maga-Takkong (Episode 5) *Maga-Red King (Episode 6) *Maga-Zetton II (Episode 6 - 7) *Maga-Bat (Episode 6 - 7) *Magatanothor (PIU Version) (Episode 11 - 12) *Maga-Lagoras (Epiosde 13) *Maga-Tyrant *Maga-Majaba *Maga-Demagorg *Pris-Maga Good *Alien Babalou Ryuji Baba (Episode 1 - 25) **Normal **TBA Imitation Forms *Black Directive (Episode 3 - 25) *Verglas (Episode 3 - 4, 6 - 7, 9, 11, 13 - 14) *Maya (Episode 5 - 25) Evil *Nova (Episode 9) *Zoiger (Episode 10) Planetary Invasion Union *Leaders (Main Antagonists) **Kyrie Lord **Alien Gapiya Vex (Episode 3 - 15) **Alien Magma Gunho **Alien Menace Petariox **Maga-Bat (Episode 1 - 7) *Alien Pitt Srik (Episode 1 - 2) *Alien Doble Mita (Episode 3) *Alien Revole Charler (Episode 5) *Signalion (Episode 5) *Alien Reguran Kerolyas (Episode 10) *Alien Godley Heckos (Episode 13) *Demaaga (Episode 14) *Deavorick Machine Gun (Episode 14 - 15) *King Joe Menace Neutral *Bango (Episode 3) *Passer (Episode 8) *Jobarieh (Episode 10) Ultraman Comp The Movie: The Final Bond *Psyqueen Omega *Demonocrius Unconfirmed *Maga-King Joe *Maga-Gomora *Maga-Tenkai *Jirass *Neronga *Maga-Gokigumon Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Emgaltan's Series Category:Fan Series Category:Fan Ultra Series